Legend of Zelda: The Fourth Goddess
by Angel Ayami
Summary: The old tale of the goddesses and of the hero have been passed on for many years. However, what happens when myth becomes reality? LinkxOC
1. Warning, Summary and Disclaimer

Warning:

This fanfiction contains LinkxOC, if you do not like it DO NOT read it. I don't appreciate the flames for it, so turn back now if you don't like it!

Summary:

It has been many years since the legend of the hero had been passed down as well as the tale of the goddesses. However, what happens when something that is simply a myth begins to turn to reality? The seven maidens of the elements have been captured and scattered throughout their certain realms. Zelda entrusts Impa's student with a task to find Link and resurrect the tale of the Hero, to keep Hyrule from falling into a second darkness. Together as a team Link and Sage must travel the vast land and rescue the maidens from Ganondorf's evil clutches. Though what they don't know is that evil is always one step ahead of them. Will they complete their task in time or will Hyrule fall?

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything of Legend of Zelda, Characters or actual places. They belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. However, the one who does belong to me is Sage and the Fourth Goddess that is all.


	2. Prologue: The Old Tale

Legend of Zelda: The Fourth Goddess

(Warning before reading: This old tale of the goddesses and the hero are butchered slightly and edited to fit the storyline. Don't like it? Then leave while you can, or skip over, whatever you prefer.)

The Old Tale:

A long time ago there was nothing but chaos of the world. There was no order, no life, no deep red earth of mountains, nothing. Chaos was everywhere, spreading its long known corruption of what was to be called Hyrule.

However, three beautiful goddesses fell from the heavens above to change the chaos of the land. Three goddesses each held one power, power, wisdom and courage. Each goddess also bestowed a gift to create the land, to change chaos to order and peace.

Din, the goddess of power, with her strong fiery arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth.

Nayru, goddess of wisdom, poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world.

Farore, goddess of courage, with her rich soul, produced all life forms in which to uphold the law.

With their deeds accomplished the goddesses left the land to return to the heavens. However, using the last of the power they held, they pooled together to form a powerful artifact in the shape of a pyramid; the triforce. Each triangle in the triforce held the power of wisdom, courage, and power. It also held that if a person with a pure heart would touch it, prosperity would raise throughout Hyrule. Though…if one of a cruel and malicious heart and mind were to touch it Hyrule would be cast into a world of darkness and despair.

In the heavens though, a goddess of a mysterious power created her own piece of the triforce, a center piece with a shimmering sapphire. She concealed herself and power within the gem and cast it down to the Hyrule ground. What of it? No one knew. Not a soul knew the name of the goddess either. For all that Hylians know, the center piece of the triforce is a myth.

In the land of Hyrule, all was peaceful and calm. The people built a shrine in which to honor the sacred artifact that was the triforce. They praised and prayed to the goddess that created it and their land, never turning away from their faith. Everything just seemed to be so right within the world.

However, the Hylians' peace and prosperity soon came to an end. An evil man from the desert rose up and took the triforce for his own, tainting it with his corrupted and greedy heart. Darkness covered the land and all were in despair. All seemed to be lost within the man's grasp. No matter how much they prayed to the goddesses, how much they pleaded…their prayers were never answered.

Then in their darkest moment in life, a light shone within the darkness from the hills of the Hyrule plains. A boy clothed in green atop a mighty steed held aloft a great sword, prepared for battle; so brought the battle between the pure and the corrupted.

The battle was long fought and the boy in green came out victorious and with his power he sealed the darkness away within the Sacred Realm. With the triforce returned to the Hylians they too sealed it away within a stone temple where no evil would ever touch it again.

Before the people of Hyrule could once thank the boy for his courageous deed, he was gone, riding atop his steed to the light of the rising sun before vanishing. However, the tale of the boy's bravery to vanquish and banish the evil man was passed on in all of Hyrule forever becoming a legend.

Though peace and tranquility may reside within, down below evil remained alert and awake, prepared to rear its ugly head and cover the land in a new darkness. None were ever aware…

Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know I sort of butchered the old tale of the goddesses, but hey this is a fanfiction. You expect some butchering once in a while right? If you don't like it you don't have to review it. Please no flames. I've been trying to get this up for a while now.


	3. Chapter 1: The Gathering of the Maidens

Legend of Zelda: The Fourth Goddess

Chapter 1: Gathering of the Seven Maidens

_Black clouds covered the green lands making them appear grey and sickly. Wind roared strongly, knocking off leaves and branches from delicate trees. Rain pounded to the ground as if heavy buckets of icy water were being poured down from the heavens themselves. Lightning crackled white and purple with their strong electrical charges that struck down upon the earth, creating charred patches. A large wall stood over a mote, its flickering torches being blown about by wind and rain, but provided a dim glow. Within those walls was a town, people indoors hoping to wait out the storm, stray dogs and cats hiding in little nooks and crannies of alleyways. _

_However, within a lower chamber of a stone temple was a young woman, standing alone on a platform, where a sword lay point down in a pedestal. Her long golden yellow hair spilt a little over her shoulder as she gazed down at the blade. Slowly her eyes closed as she clasped her hands together in prayer. _

_"Please, o loyal goddesses, creators of Hyrule, bring peace of this treacherous storm. Let peace return and have a calm night…" she spoke softly, keeping her hands clasped together and her eyes still shut. Suddenly the sound grinding of wood on stone was brought to her attention. She jerked out of her prayer and reached over and grasped the silver hilt of a slender sword that was at her side. "Who goes there?" she questioned turning quickly to face the door, holding the tip of the sword to her enemy, but…no one was there? The doors were wide open…no one was at the way of the door. "What..." _

_Black smoke began to leak from nothing, pouring into the chamber like thick dark fog. She couldn't help but feel surprised as all this smoke began to billow around the hem of her dress as it formed behind the pedestal. As the female turned, her eyes widened as the substance began to wiggle and move as if it was alive, forming a shape. First the legs appeared, then hips, torso, limbs, finally a shadowy face with glowing red eyes. A white smirk crossed the male figure's features as his red eyes stared at the dumbstruck young woman. _

_"Who are you?" she questioned, her confusion replaced by mild anger as she held up the slender sword to the figure. "If you do not give a name I will be forced to attack!"_

_"Who am I?" the male voice responded in a slight mocking tone. "I am nothing more than a mere shadow, I am everywhere. I hide in where darkness lurks." His hand reached down and touched the hilt of the sword in the pedestal. This made the woman's eyes widened, he couldn't pull the blade!_

_"Don't pull out the blade! You do not know what it…"_

_"What it contains?" the male responded, white smirk turning more sinister when he cut her off. "What it does? Of course I do. It is the binding of the seal which holds the dark master back." He grasped tightly on the hilt, lifting it just an inch from where it lay. _

_"How…You're one of HIS minions!" she shouted moving forward quickly to confront him. "I won't allow you to break him free!" she swung down the sword upon the head, but it…just seemed to bounce right off him! _

_**CREAK, SNAP, CLANG**__! Her sword had broken in half as if the barrier that surrounded him was made of solid stone. The half with the tip spun as it flew back and clattered to the floor, the sound of metal and stone resonating in the partially empty room. _

_"Ha, you know it's rude to lift a blade to a person. Don't you see? The petty seal is weakening. I can remove the sword of Evil's Bane with one movement." He pulled it farther out; the woman too stunned to move couldn't look away as the tip came last from the pedestal. Black light burst into existence, covering the corners of the room. The figure stood there and laughed as it did, holding the blade in front of him. "The Dark King shall rise again! He will cover this land of Hyrule in a new age of evil and darkness! There is nothing you will be able to do __**Princess Zelda**__!" his laugh echoed more as from the black light two crimson eyes eyed her and a monstrous hand reached out to grab her. _

Lightning flashed outside a glass window, thinly covered by white curtains. The same girl sat up quickly, her gold blonde hair sticking to her face that was coated in cold sweat. Zelda breathed heavily as she looked outside to the storm, resting a hand on her chest to steady her pounding heart. In her mind, which was racing, she wondered about the nightmare she had. Was it a warning? Was it a threat? Was Hyrule going to be covered in the darkness like the old tale of the hero? What was more important, should she tell her father? No, he would never believe her, he never did. She sighed and laid back a little onto the soft feather pillows, who could she tell? "I shouldn't tell anyone…except for Impa. She always listens to me." She muttered in a soft voice as she shut her blue eyes for a moment. "If it really was a threat, or warning that the great seal of the Sacred Realm is weakening, something must be done."

Yes, something had to be done, even if that meant doing it behind her father's back. With that thought in mind, she slowly began to drift off into what she hoped to be a dreamless sleep.

A gentle tune from a harp was being played within the princess's chamber on the afternoon of the new morn. Zelda hummed to herself as her fingers lightly played the strings to give their sweet melody. Her nanny since she was young and caretaker, Impa of the Sheikah was sitting on the bed, eyes closed as she listened to her playing. Zelda had yet to tell her about the dream, she was hesitant about it, but Impa normally always believed in her and her dreams. Suddenly, her finger caught a foul chord, ruining her concentration in her practice. Impa looked over at her, eyes full of concern, never once had Zelda ever struck a wrong chord before, not since she was five.

"My princess, what's wrong?" she asked as the princess gave a small resigned sigh, resting her hands in her lap. "Is something on your mind?"

"Impa," Zelda began, biting her lower lip a little bit as she hesitated, "I…had a dream last night. No, it was more like a nightmare." She responded looking out towards the window as Impa approached her.

"Do you wish to talk about it? You know I will always listen to you. No matter how crazy it may sound."

"I do." The princess replied instantaneously to her caretaker's inquire. "Impa, you're the only one who will ever listen to me. If I ever told my father…he would never believe me. He never does when it comes to my dreams." She turned her gaze from the window and to Impa, who nodded a little. Then, she began to explain. "In my dream there was a terrible storm just like last night. I was in the temple where the sword of Evil's Bane is kept, as I was praying to the goddesses of Hyrule, I appeared to be alone. The temple doors had opened, but it appeared that no one was there. Then all this black smoke rolled in and created a layer on the ground before forming…a shadowy being. It was hard to tell who it was, but the form seemed familiar. He mentioned about the seal of the Sacred Realm becoming weakened, that the Dark King will break free. He had pulled out the sword crying out that Hyrule would become covered in a new darkness." She stopped to breathe when her tone had turned from calm to anxious from the recollection of the dream. Impa had been silent for a while, contemplating the princess's words.

"You believe that this dream was some threat or premonition?" she inquired as she reached back to her shoulder neck length long hair, lightly brushing the ponytail that was sitting in the middle.

"I do, and what I also know is that if the seal is weakening, we must strengthen it again." Zelda suddenly stood up looking up at her caretaker with determined blue eyes. "We can't let that evil man take control of the Triforce!"

"Understood Princess Zelda," Impa bowed slightly, "I will go and get the summons for the maidens to be sent immediately. If I send it within the hour they will be here within the next."

"Thank you Impa." Zelda responded watching her start to leave. "Oh, and Impa, there is one more thing I wish for you to do."

"What is it that you wish?"

"Bring Sage; she is a vital piece of accessing the first door of the temple. Also, she is one of the Hyrule Royal Guards and your understudy. Perhaps, she is out in the market." She spoke with a knowing smile, looking out the window, before glancing at the sacred symbol on her hand. It was the Triforce that had come to be the Hyrule Royal Family's symbol.

"Yes…I will make sure to bring her. After all you know best."

With that final word, Impa had left the room, closing the wooden door behind her to leave Zelda in silence. Zelda however was contemplating things within her mind, she knew she was doing the right thing, but…why did she feel the slightest bit of unease?

Hyrule's Market Square was abuzz with activity. Shopkeepers were selling their fresh crops and wares, kids were running around happily laughing, and performers were lining the cobblestone streets, doing tricks and playing instruments to earn rupees. The warmth of the fall sun was beaming down its brightness, shrouding all in a content veil of light.

Past a general store and a few trinket sellers, harp music was being played before a group of people ranging from children to elderly. The music was soothing and sweet, a calm melody that was never harsh. Fingers were plucking the strings with a delicacy it was hard to tell if they were actually playing. The person playing was covered by a deep red cloak, hood covering the face except for a few stray strands of auburn hair. On the cloak was a broach perfectly round and pure gold with the triforce on it, a sign that she was one of friends with the Hyrule Royal Family or worked with them.

"Ah…what a beautiful melody," a woman spoke as she was cradling a child who was deep asleep, "you are so talented." She complimented, but the player smiled in recognition, still playing the chords.

"Indeed, whoever this stranger is deserves a nice reward." An elderly man spoke pulling out a deep purple gem of 50 rupees. He almost gingerly tossed it into the small pile of red, blue, and green in a wide open wallet.

When the music ended everyone around applauded and placed in a fair share of tipping. The person who played bowed a little. "Thank you for listening and your patronage. Feel free to come by again." The voice of a female came from the hood. The patrons all smiled and started to dissipate down in different directions on the cobblestone streets. The musician picked up the wallet and started to finger through the rupees, mentally counting how much in total was earned, unaware of the one that stopped before her.

"I figured you were going to be in this part of the market." Impa's voice spoke with amusement as her red eyes looked at the cloaked musician. "You were never liking to play amongst others, isn't that right Sage?"

"Ah, Miss Impa," Sage responded as she pulled the strings of her rupee wallet shut, "I…didn't expect you to be here today. I thought I was off duty."

"You are." The older woman spoke with a light chuckle, holding her arms crossed under her chest. "However, Princess Zelda has requested you. It is of great importance." She spoke with seriousness that caught Sage's attention.

"Great importance… How great is it? I mean I know it's the princess, but…"

"The great importance is that Hyrule could be in danger." Impa cut her off sharply, scowling a little.

"S-Sorry, I didn't know it was that big." Sage swallowed hard nervously after being cut off by her teacher so strictly. "What does she need me for?"

"The maidens are gathering, all seven, we need you to open the door to the temple and keep guard while they work to strengthen the seal of the Sacred Realm. HE must not be released. Gather your weapons and be at the temple in an hour. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Miss Impa!" replied Impa's understudy with a bow. "I will be there. As a member of the Royal Guard I uphold my oath."

"Good, I will see you then." Impa spoke shortly and began to walk away down the path that would lead back up to the castle.

Once she was gone, Sage sighed and slid her harp into a small bag specially made for it before gathering up a bow, quiver of arrows, and a short sword that were sitting in the shadows. Then she as well left, but the way up to the church up on the hill, outside the market. She was unaware though that her and her teacher's conversation had been overheard not too far away.

Two old hags wearing tattered robes of the desert cackled quietly, away from earshot of others. They seemed…happy about something, but what?

"Hehehe, it seems our plan is going quite well." Spoke one who wore a crimson red ring that looked like fire.

"Indeed," replied the other, who had the same ring, but icy blue in color, "Soon, our plan will take effect and it will be easy to execute. The Sages will become just as weak as the seal. Our dark master will rise again." She cackled more folding her gnarled and ancient hands together, sharp fingernails clicking against one another.

"Quite so my sister, quite so." The one with the red ring replied. Together the two of them cackled more, echoing in the lonely space.

Within the next hour or two, Zelda was crossing the way to the temple, followed by Impa as usual. She had her eyes closed, mind still muddled. Looking up though upon the entrance Sage stood there, still cloaked and holding the golden harp in her hand to her side, turning her head to look at the two that approached. Sage bowed a little to the approach of Zelda, keeping her head down.

"Sage," Zelda spoke looking at her with a tiny smile, "there is no need to really bow to me, rise straight." The other girl looked up a little and straightened herself, facing Zelda silently. "Have the Maidens arrived yet?" the princess asked her, staring to the hooded face.

"Not yet," Sage replied shaking her head, "they should be here soon with the magic of Farore bestowed upon them."

"Yes, Farore's wind shall guide them here. I am certain they won't be very long." She responded, still smiling a tiny bit, looking up at Impa. "Isn't that right?"

"As long as they use the wind correctly they should come soon, yes." Impa replied to the princess nodding a little.

Within the next few moments a strong wind followed by a gentle green glow came into sight just down the hill. Wind was swirling around and an orb formed in thin air, shining brilliantly as women started to materialize from the swirling wind shroud. There were seven, all women, the seven maidens of Hyrule. Five of them were elegant and beautiful while the other two had a tomboyish appearance about them.

"Sorry for the wait." The maiden of Light spoke in a voice that tinkled like a sweet chime as she walked over to Zelda, Impa, and Sage. "We were held back by…well someone…" her eyes gazed over to one of the tomboyish maidens who was clothed in black and deep purple.

"Hey! I didn't keep you waiting that long! Besides, I was on a gambling winning streak before YOU came along." She stuck her tongue out, crossing her arms. "Sheesh… Anyways, hey Impa, how's it going?"

"Well enough to not base my rupees off of gambling." Impa replied to the Maiden of Shadow, her white eyebrows knitting in displeasure.

"You're just jealous."

"Anyways," Zelda spoke up before an argument would break out, "we must enter the temple. Sage, if you would lead the way." She looked at the cloaked girl, who nodded and walked inside the church place, her grip slightly tightening on her gold harp. Zelda followed behind, Impa at her side, leading the seven others within the stone walled church.

They descended down a staircase behind a door by an altar; the procession was very silent as if it were a burial of a friend that passed. They went through a tunnel-way, lit by a few flickering torches until they reached what seemed like a dead end, just a plain solid brick wall in front of them. Zelda lifted a hand and a gold glow came to her palm and she rested it against the wall. Lines began to come from the orb, twisting and turning, even making lines, creating a staff and musical notes upon it.

"Sage, it is your turn now."

"Yes Princess Zelda." Sage replied lifting the harp in her hand and placed her fingers to it and began to pluck the strings with her usual delicacy. She followed the way the notes were formed as the melody filled the tunnel and their ears.

"Mm… Such a sweet melody, she has gotten better." The Maiden of Forest spoke as she closed her eyes, swaying a little to the tune; her green colored dress's hem lightly brushing the stone floor.

As the melody was finishing the notes and staff began to glow on the wall brightly until the noise of stone grinding on stone was heard. The wall was rising up towards the ceiling and creating a passage that led deeper into the tunnel, it was pitch black. Impa reached over and pulled a torch off from the closest wall and held it up to create a light in the darkness, allowing them to proceed with less blindness.

Their proceedings soon came to an end within a large round chamber. Stained glass windows surrounded the vicinity; the figures of the Sages from the past were forever immortalized in the glass pieces. No light flooded from them, but they always show their wonder of the past. The floor of the room was a round, with a diamond shape platform with seven round indentions covering the outside while on the inner circle was the triforce and the Sword of Evil's Bane within its pedestal. "Maidens, if you will, please step into your proper places so we may begin the strengthening of the seal." Zelda spoke calmly as each maiden stepped up onto the raised platform to their proper places, Zelda stood near them as well. "Now we may begin." She spoke holding her hands out in front of her, palm up as a golden orb began to form floating above her palms. The maidens followed her lead, each orb representing their spots. The room was soon filled with many colors of light yellow, green, red, blue, purple, orange and green mixed with white. "Power of the Sages hear our call, may our power strengthen the seal and keep the evil at bay." Zelda spoke as the gold orb floated from her hand to just above the sword.

"Power of the Light, banish this darkness from our peaceful land." Said the Maiden of Light as her orb floated over to join Zelda's.

"Strength of the Forest, hide away this shadow so it may never harm Hyrule." The green orb joined with its fellows.

"Heat of Fire, give strength to…" the Fire Maiden was cut off when something was heard to their ears, evil cackling. The two old women appeared on broomsticks just above them, swirling around the circumference of the room.

"I wouldn't finish those words if I were you." The hag with the ice blue ring spoke, eyeing down at the maidens with her beady onyx eyes. "We would prefer it if our master would rise again."

"Don't forget Kotake, he has specific orders for us." the one with the fire red ring replied, staring down at Zelda, still slowly circling above them, an evil glint in her elderly eye.

"Oh, that is right, thank you for reminding me Koume."

"Who do you think you are?" Sage questioned as she moved forward a little. "This is sacred ground, you shouldn't even be here!"

"We are the twin witch sisters, otherwise known as Twinrova." Kotake and Koume spoke in unison, their circle getting smaller after each rotation. "We have come to fulfill the wishes of our dark master."

"I don't care if you're the queens of Gerudo! I will not let you release the darkness into Hyrule!" the girl snapped back, pulling out an arrow and knocking it into the bow before taking quick aim at Koume and let it go.

"Such a foolish child to rush into battle without thinking of who you're up against," Koume sneered as a fireball appeared in her ancient hand, reducing the arrow Sage had shot to ashes, "wood is never well against fire."

"You will not interfere with us." Kotake shot a beam down at Sage's feet, ice forming around her ankles, and sent shivers up her spine. "Now that you're in your proper place; Koume, the crystal." She eyed her sister, who was reaching into her sleeve and pulled out a beautifully cut crystal that glinted even without much light. The maidens, Zelda, Sage and Impa were all too stunned to really move, it shone with such beauty it was hard to look away.

"Fire away Kotake." Koume held the crystal out at arm's length as her twin shot an icy beam into the cut crystal. It bounced off in many directions, forming more beams. One hit the Light Maiden squarely in the chest making her gasp in shock. She had not been forced back, but a clear crystal cocoon enveloped her, she could still move, but not escape.

Impa was watching everything take place; all the maidens were becoming enveloped within the crystals. A sharp pain had entered her chest like a dagger was plunged inside. She had been not shot by the beam, but when the Shadow Maiden was cocooned in the crystal, something happened to make her body feel pained and drained of energy. Something though, caught her attention; one of the rays was aiming right for Zelda! "Princess!" she called, ignoring the sudden pain to get Princess Zelda out of range of the beam that would imprison her as well like the maidens. Impa took hold of Zelda's waist and pulled her away just in time making the shot hit the stone of where she stood.

"Damn, we missed the princess." Koume swore as Kotake's beam of ice faded away and the fragile crystal shattered. "We were supposed to get them all plus her highness."

"Worry not, Ganondorf will claim her by himself, without our help." Replied Kotake as she rested her ancient hands on the broomstick she rode. "We have what was really important. With the maidens gone, the sages will weaken, the seal will break, he will be free once more!" she cackled, her sister did too, ascending into the air with the maidens in crystal towing behind them.

"No! You mustn't take them!" Zelda cried as she tried to pull out of Impa's grip, but it was too late…Twinrova had gone with the maidens. "No!" she collapsed to her knees as her caretaker's grip had loosened a little to collapse against the wall in the sudden fatigue. The ice on Sage's ankles shattered at last and she moved over, removing her hood as she approached Zelda and Impa.

"Zelda…Miss Impa, I am so sorry…I didn't know…I thought I could…" she looked down, auburn locks getting in front of her dark green eyes. "I thought I could fight them…"

"Don't blame yourself…" Zelda murmured softly, still staring at the spot where the sword lay. "There is no one to blame for this…except for him…Ganondorf."

"We have to get the Maidens back." Sage replied, staring at Zelda. "I will do whatever it takes to do that."

"That's crazy…" Impa muttered staring at her student, "You're still a rookie fighter, the task would be impossible for you to do this on your own. You would need someone to help you. I am too weak though to come with you unfortunately." When the maiden of shadow had been taken away, Impa's strength had weakened…after all she was the Sage of Shadow, she and the maiden were connected.

"No…" Zelda muttered looking up in realization, standing. "No, there is someone who can help, someone I believe in." she stared at Sage, smiling, "I know he will be willing to help anyone. Though…you are going to have to find him…"

"Who is this guy I'm looking for exactly?" Sage questioned, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"His name is…Link."

End of chapter 1.


End file.
